


宠爱5

by Mary13



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary13/pseuds/Mary13





	宠爱5

“哇，居然是萨摩，好可爱。叫什么名字？”阿毛抱着雪白的萨摩爱不释手。

“他叫埋埋。老爱藏东西。”十三摸摸阿毛的脑袋，感觉和埋埋也没什么两样。

“好可爱的名字。”阿毛呼唤萨摩“埋埋，埋埋，ớ ₃ờ”

十三问：“灌肠了吗？”

“嗯。”阿毛眨眨眼，抬头看十三 。

十三：“很乖，把衣服脱了，撅地上吧。”

阿毛噘嘴，“我不是很想做，想玩狗。”虽然嘴上这么说，阿毛还是脱了衣服，赤条条的趴在了地上。

将项圈套在阿毛脖子上，一脚踩住阿毛左臀，十三挑剔地看着，“怎么颜色这么深？我才玩你几回？”

阿毛又羞又恼，却没敢吱声。

十三冷笑一声，脚上愈加用力，却用链子连了项圈使劲往阿毛身后拽。

阿毛被迫仰着脖子，翘着屁股，阿毛喘不上气，却极力忍耐。只是十三却仿佛看不到阿毛的辛苦，只一味往后拉。

双臂渐渐离地，呼吸越来越困难，阿毛忍耐不住，猛地抓住项圈，直起腰来，难耐叫到，“十三，啊——”

阿毛刚松口气，却感觉那链子却拽着线圈直直往上走。

十三几乎将阿毛吊起来了！阿毛要站起来，却被一脚踹在膝玩。阿毛猛地下落，脖子却卡在项圈里。脖子上传来剧痛，眼前一阵青白，根本无法呼吸，阿毛几乎以为十三是要勒死自己。

膝盖几乎贴在地上打转，阿毛觉得自己要死了，生理性眼泪已经流了一脸，想求饶也发不出声，只能拼命挥舞双手 。

眼前一阵白光，阿毛几乎要晕过去了，身子却扑通一声落在地上——十三直接松开链子，任凭阿毛落在地上。

 

阿毛缓了半天才从地上爬起来，嘴巴贴上清水。十三端来水，喂给阿毛，“慢点喝，能说话吗？”

阿毛伸手摸摸自己的脖子，没有想象中的剧痛，却还是疼。小心试着发出声音，“干什么这样对我，疼死我了。”嗓子没有问题，阿毛送了口气。

十三咧嘴笑笑，“感觉很顺手，弄着玩玩，喜欢吗？”

阿毛摇摇头，“我差点以为自己要死掉了。”

十三笑，“还能继续吗？”

“嗯。”阿毛没听到十三的安慰，有些失落，却还想让十三玩得开心。

“真乖。”果然，十三满意极了，阿毛又听十三说，“再趴回去。”

阿毛怯怯趴好，“别再勒我了……”

话刚说完，阿毛腰上就挨了一脚。十三声音清冷，“什么时候你能发表意见了。”

“我错了，主人。”阿毛感觉低头。

十三冷哼一声，手边没有鞭子，只能拿了拖鞋，照着阿毛屁股打了十下，每一下都啪啪作响，阿毛却一动未动，仿佛没有知觉。

拖鞋刚完成了惩罚，又在臀间磨蹭，将两瓣臀肉分开。十三见菊花盛开，进深两指，扣弄两下。菊内湿热，手感美妙。

将萨摩招呼过来，十三在萨摩身下摸了两把，将狗引导到阿毛身后。

阿毛感觉毛茸茸身子贴过来还没想明白，直到一热腾腾的棍子顶在菊花口上，她才明白，却是目呲欲裂，“不要——”

阿毛感觉往前爬，想要脱离畜生身下，却被十三牵住链子。十三喝斥，“老实点。狗东西不让狗肏，还能用什么肏！”

阿毛尖叫，“不要！”

一巴掌抽在脸上，十三黑脸，“自己把东西放进去。”

阿毛使劲摇头，“不要！”

巴掌接二连三下来，阿毛却坚决不肯，屁股左摇右摆，埋埋也无法寸进，只能无辜地看着主人。

十三摸摸狗头，直接握着狗屌往阿毛身体里进。

狗屌一点点进入身体，阿毛长大嘴巴，不可置信，却发现那东西又快速律动起来。

畜生健壮有力，像开了马达，高速的进出着阿毛后穴。

阿毛起初还挣扎，直到被萨摩两只前爪牢牢按住肩膀，趴在地上。主人袖手旁观，阿毛只能撅着屁股挨狗的肏了。

狗的肏弄又快又深，根本不会有什么顾虑，阿毛感觉菊门已经失去了知觉，却又能清晰感觉狗粗长的家伙进去自己的身体。

一股急促水流打在阿毛肠壁上，阿毛松了一口气，总算是结束了。却不想，屁股里的狗屌突然变大，将肠道挤得满满。狗已经不在大力抽插，却还在小幅度耸动。随着狗的动作，阿毛觉得自己的肠壁也跟着在动。

阿毛睁大眼睛，试着往前爬，却被狗子牢牢按住，屁股也被钉死在狗的身下。

“看来是形成节了。”十三摸着下巴，蹲在阿毛眼前。

“什么意思？”

“为了让你这小母狗跑不掉，埋埋得锁住你啊。等他射完了就好了。”

阿毛只能干等埋埋完事，她把手伸回去摸摸屁股，发现自己手指圏不住狗屌，她更觉得口干舌燥，却知道这时候在挨肏会伤了肠子，只能忍耐，却看十三性质勃勃看着自己，不由面红，怒到，“你居然让狗来肏我，你真不是东西。”

十三难得好脾气，容忍了阿毛的以下犯上，“你服侍埋埋服侍得不错，我就不跟你计较了。”十三瞪了阿毛一眼，又高兴道，“真是得了便宜，还卖乖，这可是埋埋第一次，你可得对它负责。”

阿毛稍微放下心来，既害羞，又不由心猿意马起来。

等埋埋从阿毛身上起来，阿毛菊洞变成了无法闭合的小口，里面红彤彤的肠肉一清二楚。阿毛没想到会这么严重，十三却早有准备，将带着狗尾的大号肛塞利索的塞进去，拍拍阿毛屁股，“没事，回去多做缩肛运动就好了。把东西含上一天再排。”十三见阿毛还在玩尾巴，没好气的拍她脑袋，“听见了吗？”

阿毛努努嘴，只能没好气的应下了。


End file.
